Nine-Tailed Traveler
by tylermech66
Summary: Naruto becomes the new Kyuubi because of a failed escape attempt by his tenant. He eventually, after getting training, leaves his dimension in boredom and travels the Omniverse to see new things and occasionally gather more power, maybe even conquering eventually. But first he experiences, Hotel Transylvania!
1. Prologue

**EDIT: Fixed some things with skill level and that.**

* * *

Nine year old Naruto was currently screaming his head off in his secret "Training ground", having just ran away from another angry mob on his ninth birthday.

Blood-red energy was practically pouring out of him. Inside his mindscape Kyuubi chuckled darkly as he sent out the energy he had gathered since being stuck inside Naruto awake for none years.

"Numbers have power, and this is the gaki's ninth birthday so his body is very susceptible to my energy! It's only a matter of time, even the death god's seal can't stop me being free! Even if I have to use this mortal body!" As he said each word the Kyuubi doubled his energy output, making Naruto scream out even more as he felt his very soul being clawed at by the Kyuubi's power.

Suddenly black sickly energy spouted forth from the seal, spiraling around Naruto's body and focusing the energy back into him.

Meanwhile back in his mindscape Kyuubi's eyes widened in horror as he saw what he recognized as the Shinigami's power coming at him from the seal, piercing him like hundreds of spikes.

Kyuubi looked at the spikes in him and started to laugh hysterically.

"If I die, the Gaki dies too! Without my power sustaining him his body will fall apart! hahahahahah!" Then he felt the spikes curl up inside him, tearing him apart while the spiraling energy outside Naruto's body entered into his very DNA, his very soul too. It rearranged his DNA with the Nine-tail's power and used what was left of the fox's soul to repair his own soul, strengthening it and subsequently making his chakra even more powerful than before.

Then Naruto's body started to change, the Kyuubi's power became his own so it changed his body to be more foxlike, mostly internal things like being able to eat raw meat and making his muscles denser, repairing his malnourishment damage and the damage from beatings. Then his whisker marks became more pronounced, more feral looking. His ears while not becoming foxlike did change into long pointed elflike ears. Naruto's hair became blood red and his eyes opened wide, showing his new split pupil fox eyes. His nails changed into black inch long claws.

Then he let out a roar (Yes a real roar) of pain as nine blood-red foxtails burst forth from above his butt.

The energy spiraling around him then settled down as he relaxed, slumping to the ground asleep as the black energy spiraled away into the sky. Rustles came from the forest around him and several ANBU jumped out, Sarutobi slowly walking out too as he saw the black power spiraling away, letting out a sigh as he misinterpreted what it meant.

"ANBU! Naruto is gone, kill the Kyuubi while you still can." He looked away in sadness as they brought their kunai to Naruto's neck when they were suddenly skewered by a more solid version of the chakra from before. Naruto then groaned as he woke up, standing up and rubbing his head with his new claws.

"Ugh, what drunken lout tried to kill me this time, was it that cabbage stand guy again?" He looked around and saw his chakra piercing the ANBU's wrists, having not punctured the main body. Naruto surprisingly didn't even flinch as he said unconvincingly after letting them down.

"Oops, sorry. You know you shouldn't have tried to slice my throat. I tend to be a bit twitchy. Yuh know with all the assassination plots and all that." He looked to Sarutobi who was readying a kunai under his sleeve, his face showed extreme anger and sadness.

"KYUUBI! I'll kill you myself for murdering NARUTOOO!" He then charged forwards but he hit a chakra dome that surrounded Naruto, who now had tears lightly trailing from his eyes.

"Jiji... I thought you wouldn't be the one who jumps to these kind of conclusions. Oh well, I guess it was too good to hope for." He then walked away as Sarutobi's eyes widened at him, realizing his mistake but stopping himself from chasing after Naruto.

'Perhaps... it is time Naruto... was finally free from his prison of torture. Konoha isn't going to accept a full blown demon working for then anyway, especially Naruto.' Sarutobi then walked away, gruffly signaling the ANBU to follow him back into the village proper while Naruto just kept walking with his shield around him.

* * *

Naruto slumped down and finally let himself search through the centuries of memories assailing his mind. He tried to sort them as they came but he kept getting blown over. Finally after three days they stopped, Naruto though having experienced three years in his head going through the memories.

He rose up, finally being able to appreciate the power coursing through him in the calm of the night.

"Whoa, it's like I can do anything I want!" He smiled happily, even though he had been just going through memories for what felt like years he had at least had a purpose doing that, better than in Konoha at least. Then he frowned as he realized he didn't have one anymore. Naruto decided that since he would not likely be able to become Hokage now, he might as well abandon that dream, but he still wanted to become a ninja so he first hid his demonic features, hating hiding a part of what he was now but knowing he wouldn't get training looking like a demon. His hair stayed the same and his eyes were still blood-red, but he looked human.

"Alright, time to find a sensei."

* * *

Naruto had scoured the land, looking for an instructor until he eventually found an old retired Shinobi who had agreed to become his teacher, but only after revealing what he was hiding from him. Naruto had been surprised he saw through the disguise but shrugged and showed him. After that he trained and trained in the Shinobi arts, soaking up the knowledge like a sponge and learning the reflexes in seconds.

After ten years of training, skipping most of what his teacher called rubbish (Meaning most academy teachings) and finally becoming about high jounin level, possibly kage level, overall. Also, he could simply just fall back to throwing around tons of demonic chakra if his skills weren't task, but he used that as a last resort, most of the time anyway.

He had grown to around seven feet tall, his muscles were slightly bulky from all the training and heavy lifting from helping the old sensei with such things. He had grown out his messy blood red hair and pulled it into a low ponytail that reached the small of his back.

His face overall had become rather masculine, but keeping that foxlike look.

In equipment Naruto favored a dai-katana, but held in one hand. It was made from black metal from a "Sky rock" that had crashed in the woods where he would exercise, Making the sword very strong and able to channel chakra. He wore black cargo pants, steel toed combat boots, a skin tight black long sleeve shirt, and a chainmail jacket made from the strange meta, with added pronounced shoulder plates made in samurai style. He wore a blank forehead protector with long black cloth on his head.

Naruto kept helping the old man around the house where they both lived until he died from a disease a couple months after Naruto's birthday, Naruto left after that, wandering the Elemental countries and avoiding Fire country. Eventually he decided to leave this world for one he had not experienced.

* * *

Naruto finished an array of chalk circles and triangles.

"Lets hope that bastard fox wasn't entirely crazy. If I can travel dimensions with his memories imagine all the havoc I can create! Muahahaha- 'cough cough' ok ok, I will NOT be a stereotypical villain, no." Naruto shook his head and knelt down at the center of the circle, sending out a pulse of chakra, immediately disappearing without a lightshow, the chalk array crumbling away into nothing while letting out an enormous amount of heat, causing a forest fire.

* * *

Naruto stood up, looking around at his new surroundings.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." He the then saw the massive castle unlike any he had seen before in front of him, it made Naruto grin as he moved forwards.

Hearing a crunch he looked underneath him at a burned corpse of what looked to be a reddish haired 21 year old human civilian wearing a giant backpack. Naruto shrugged and walked away.

"Must of been the heat discharge frying him, oh well. Not much of a loss." Naruto walked to the castle, hiding his demonic features as he walked, ready for new and interesting things.

* * *

**Phew, done and done. I've been waiting for EVER to write a dimension traveling fic! I know that a lot of people will hate me for just basically summarizing Naruto's experiences in the ninja world after becoming the new Kyuubi. But, eh, I could care less. The real point of this story is Naruto traveling and eventually conquering worlds when he, inevitably, gets bored. Being immortal will do that to a man. **

**By the way, the real reason I've chosen "Hotel Transylvania" as his first world is that I think Mavis is hot and potentially powerful and want her to be Naruto's main wife, only real reason. This will be my first attempt at writing romance, although the love at first sight "Zing" does make it much easier. Til next time peoples :)**


	2. Monsters

**Ehem, to the guest reviewer I've just got to say this, I am 6 foot 1 inch tall and while not really pretty, I am not a bad looking guy, so no, I am not compensating for anything when I made Naruto a hunk, I just think that if anyone does, Naruto deserves to look badass and tower over people, believe me it is fun :) Thanks for the constructive criticism though, it helped.**

* * *

Naruto was about to knock on the door when he noticed that it was a strange design, Naruto shrugged and walked through, immediately noticing what looked to him to be a room filled to the brim with demons. He readied his chakra for some jutsu until he noticed he couldn't sense any chakra, well, at least not enough to notice. Then he saw a man looking one sort of flying at him until he kicked him out of the way.

The count let out a grunt as he was sent flying into a wall. He quickly regained his composure and tried to tower over the tall ninja/demon.

"How did you get here?" Naruto noticed that some sort of strange energy was spiraling around them, the other demons not even paying them any attention.

"Uh, a controlled dimensional rift in space and time?" The vampire gave out a disbelieving laugh.

"Ha! As if a HUMAN could do that!" The man continued to laugh until Naruto sighed and released his transformation, revealing his demonic nature to the count who's eyes widened.

"My apologies sir. I did not see you were a monster, I was worried for a second that humans had found this place. Uh, may I inquire as to what you are? I have not met many eastern monsters?" Naruto's eye twitched every time he said monster, memories from his youth bubbling to the surface and he sent out some killing intent at the tall man, who held up surprisingly well, barely sweating.

"I am a demon, a Biju! I am the new Nine tails and will not be called anything less." Naruto relaxed as he saw finally that this guy, though obviously had military or battle experience, was just some form of hotel host.

"For more normal things, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Kurama." The man nodded.

"Thank you sir, I am Count Dracula, welcome to my safe haven for all monsters from humans, make yourself at home." Naruto nodded and walked through the barrier, not bothering to hide his demonic features as he would likely stand out more without them. Dracula called out to him before he could get too distracted.

"And by the way, this is my Daughters birthday party so don't even think of causing any trouble or ill crush your spine alright?" Naruto laughed as he walked into the crowd. As Naruto looked around he saw a gigantic man who looked to be stitched together approached him with a wide smile.

"A new face! Don't see new guys much around here except for wolfmen, never short of them." He pointed his thumb at the small crowd of anthropomorphic puppies and an overworked set of parents. The man smiled and pointed to himself.

"I'm Frank N. Stein, nice to meet you Mr. uh" Naruto smiled, happy to not have to hide.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and in case it wasn't obvious I'm a fox demon." Frank rubbed his chin in thought.

"Cant say I've ever met a demon before, so which are you? One of Satan's lot or some other guy's?" Naruto shrugged and gave a foxy grin.

"I'm me own lord, just starting out but still more powerful than all the other ones back home." Naruto looked around some more, spotting the web writing on the ceiling.

"118th birthday? Wow, that is old." Frank laughed and explained.

"Natural Vampires mature much slower than most other monsters, this is equivalent to a human's 18th birthday." Naruto nodded, wondering away as he gathered his thoughts. He knew that this place must be important as the ritual he had used would bring him to the focus of a certain universe, if this was the focus of this one than that meant that the rest of it would not be very interesting, as all of these monsters seemed more human than a lot of people back home.

He then noticed someone helping a pregnant wolfwoman down the stairs. She was very beautiful so he walked towards them.

Mavis looked around the room after getting Wanda down the last step, seeing Naruto approaching her, noticing how fit he was she blushed slightly as she greeted him.

"Hi there, you look new, don't get much of that around here." Naruto nodded and bowed slightly with a small grin, showing his fangs that were about as long as Mavis' but thicker looking.

"Hello to you too, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Kurama." Mavis seemed surprised at the foreign name but pushed the thought away.

"Mine is Mavis, Mavis Dracula but I'm sure you already knew that, it IS my party after all." Naruto tilted his head to the side while she gave a small smile.

"Oh so your the one that that Count guy is holding this party for, I distinctly remember him saying he'll crush my spine if I messed it up." Mavis let out ashort laugh and started walking with Naruto following.

"Yep, that's definitely my dad. If he isn't threatening people who could possibly hurt me he's destroying them. Don't worry he's just protective." Naruto laughed and awkwardly looked away.

"That is the most dangerous kind of person." Naruto looked to the monsters in the foyer, seeing how many of them were out of shape or simply old looking.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined monsters to be, in the legends from my world monsters are vicious and terrifying. These people just look like strange civilians, uh, no offence meant of course." Mavis rose an eyebrow at this mention of different worlds so he explained.

"I'm not from this dimension. I just stated on an epic multi-dimensional adventure through space and time, going to the center focus for every world to start with, apparently the only interesting thing on this one is this place. I must say it is kind of interesting." Naruto then backed away when he saw a strong pink glow flow across Mavis' eyes when she started getting really interested. He then felt something trying to bind itself to him so he backed away some more

"Uh just a second, feeling weird." Naruto then spaced out into his mindscape, knowing that time outside went much slower he took his time to find the thing trying to bind to him. When he found it he was surprised to find pink energy trying to lock onto the emotional pool in his sewer-like mind that represented love. He stretched his hand to the energy and it formed into a scroll, showing that it was some kind of contract.

Naruto opened the scroll and read, finding things like "Potential love bond" and "Worthiness". From what he could tell this would only form a very weak bond between two individuals, with at least one who was a vampire, who were a magnificent match for each other or the best from the first male in the vampire's age group if she/he has never been around boys/girls their age or if someone was just that worthy of the vampire. It made Naruto hope it was the first and last reasons and not the middle one as he released the energy into the circular pool, seeing it spiral around as his blood red eyes flashed pink.

Suddenly Naruto was back in reality as Mavis was still looking at him strange. Naruto shrugged and decided not to tell her about the bond. Honestly he hoped that he could have a mate of his own but he'd get to know her first before pursuing her more.

"Sorry about that, it's a demon thing." _Not strictly untrue_ was Naruto's thoughts as he continued walking with her.

Mavis then finally got a better look at him and saw how much taller than her he was, kind of dwarfing her, she was surprised she hadn't noticed it before.

"Wow, your kind of, uh, towering. Not that that is uncommon." Naruto looked at her and nodded, he then closed his eyes as he concentrated, shrinking himself down to about six feet with his still developing shape-shifting powers, still much taller that her but not ridiculously so. Naruto grinned as he flourished.

"Better?" Mavis just laughed lightly and kept walking and talking with Naruto, not noticing the glaring eyes of her dad trying to bore a hole through Naruto's skull.

* * *

The Count growled as he saw the new guy flirting with his daughter.

"What is your game demon? Wait what am I doing just glaring at him?" He then speedily was in front of them as he smiled at his wonderful, beautiful daughter.

"Hello Mavey-wavy, I see you have found our new guest, newcomers are so _rare."_ Naruto innocently waved at him and Dracula remembered how easily Naruto had kicked him into the wall, he was about as strong as Frank! But that wouldn't come between him and the innocence of his daughter! (Melodramatic much?)

"I think I need to talk to this young ma- I mean demon for a moment dearest, if you'd excuse us." Dracula then grabbed Naruto's arm and sped them away to a corner where Dracula glared at him with red eyes and face while the surroundings darkened.

"**If you try to woo my daughter away from me I will devour your soul!** Ehem, now please, enjoy the party." Dracula walked away while Naruto shrugged and just got back to, as Dracula said, wooing his daughter.

* * *

The party went on, Naruto, not having been to any parties, enjoyed it, not knowing how boring it would be to the humans of this world. He was currently entertaining a small number of people, including Mavis, with his transformations, making them laugh by doing things like making his nose and ears huge and small and things like that, taking requests.

It somehow turned into other monsters joining in, and somehow getting everyone to start dancing when some Irish monster started up a jig with his fiddle. Naruto, asked Mavis to dance with him, but both having never really danced before bumped into each other a lot, Mavis's feet only surviving because of her brief dancing lessons wither dad. Eventually they both stepped out onto a balcony and Naruto looked out to the night sky, loving the new stars that he had never before seen. Naruto stopped suddenly, realizing that since Mavis was a vampire, she'd probably appreciate a new sky even more than him, a trip to his world wouldn't be hard at all, now that he'd been here he could go back and forth easily, if he had a ritual set up that is.

Naruto looked to Mavis who herself was staring at the moon, winding down from her high from dancing. She sighed and pushed back from the railing

"This is fun, too bad it wont be like this much longer, dad likes his order and music like that is the most disorderly I've heard yet, though given I've been stuck in this castle for most of my life I'd say I don't know much." Naruto shrugged at that.

"Hey, I don't know much about this world either, the fact that the only sentient beings I have seen yet are all secluded outcasts then I think I need to go out into, ugh, human territory, at some point." Mavis wurled around in shock.

"Why would you want to go into the human world! They're all mean and will chase you with pitchforks and, torches and bread with garlic in in! They are dangerous!" Naruto laughed and showed her his hand, he then started to gather energy into it.

While he had not gotten training to do the Yondaime Hokage's famous rasengan, he had tried to recreate it using yokai and the famous "Biju Ball", creating what was basically a weaker red Biju Ball about three times as powerful as said Rasengan in his hand, which he then proceeded to throw into the forest across the lake, making an explosion about the size of a firework.

He then looked to Mavis who still had her jaw on the ground.

"I'm not a Biju for nothing, no ningen is going to kill me, I can shushin away if needed anyway, they have no experience with a ninja here anyway." Suddenly Mavis's eyes gleamed as she grabbed his shirt and shook him about.

"Your a ninja! why didn't you tell me! Can you climb walls and all the stuff that ninja can do in the books I managed to get some friends to bring here?" Naruto laughed.

"I can do better, watch." Naruto walked to the castle wall and put his foot on it, then just walked up it, Mavis just shrugged and copied him.

"So what, I could do that since I was a baby... literally." Naruto tapped his chin in thought, and looked down to the water down the cliff, he then jumped down, landing on tope of the water sending out small waves in a giant ripple but not falling in, that did surprise Mavis this time. Naruto grinned and yelled back up to her.

"Can you do THAT with your fancy vampire powers?" Mavis took this as a challenge so she also jumped off the castle, but instead of landing on the water she turned into a bat and flew, flying around Naruto's head which made him laugh as he walked to the small rock beach. He grinned at her and slowly morphed, eventually settling at the form of a blood-red nine-tailed fox that was about the size of a bull.

Mavis laughed and landed on his head.

"Cool, looks more useful than a bat except that you can't fly." Naruto's eyes widened then his large head drooped, Mavis asked why he looked depressed until he just yipped at her, showing he couldn't talk. Then she just started laughing.

"Hahahahah, you can't talk in that form can you?! hahahah." She rolled around on his head laughing until she fell off, that stopped her as she transformed back into an instant, while it took Naruto about ten seconds to return to his normal form. He rolled his eyes when he saw she was still giggling.

"Eh, at least I can hold my own in a fight in either form, you don't look like you've ever fought before." Mavis suddenly looked serious.

"Why would you have to fight? I don't know what it is like outside." Naruto finally saw just how sheltered she was and sighed, not wanting to tell her about how cruel his world was. But decided to anyway, she was a Vampire, she'd come across human cruelty eventually.

"My world is completely war-torn, with a few exceptions, and I originally come from one of the five greatest countries of them all, the fact that I was driven out by the supposed "Innocent civilians" just goes to show how cruel the real world is." Mavis's eyes were wide as she listened and she almost started crying when he told her about how he was driven out, Naruto stopped suddenly and looked up, seeing a bat on one of the rocks but sensing Dracula's power from it, judging from what Mavis had shown him he knew this was Dracula.

"Hello mister host, why are you spying on us?" Mavis spun around and gasped when she saw him.

"DAD! Were you eavesdropping on us?!" The bat flew towards them and turned into Dracula who had a sheepish expression on his face at the look Mavis was giving him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it Mavey-wavey. You know I'm only trying to protect you, and I will not interrupt your conversation any further." He then flew away and Naruto just was more confused, didn't he hate his guts or something? Naruto just shook his head and continued to tell Mavis stories of the elemental countries and his experiences in them, taking out most of the more gruesome bits and slowly introducing her to how violent it was in his home-world. Meanwhile, undetected by either of them, the weak bond between them got stronger as they got closer, enough that Dracula had sensed it and, knowing what it meant, left them alone. Though not without some heartache from himself.

* * *

**Sorry for how long this took, I believe I have too many stories now for my still growing mediocre writing skills but there is an advantage in having so many, I'm always writing, which means I'm doing what I love. The more I write, the more I love it, almost as much as reading now :)**


End file.
